The past, present and future
by Winkey02
Summary: Luke Alvez is with the BAU for a few months and finally getting along with Penelope. But then, he did something unexpected. To what will it lead? Rating M just to be on the safe side. First FanFiction I have ever written. Let me know what you thinking. Thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first Fanfiction I have ever written. And it's the first time I am publishing something - not to mention in English - not my first language. So pleaste tell me what you think of it, and if the writing and the grammar is ok. Feedback, even not positive Feedback, is always appreciated.  
I like them both so much, the connection between them is so special im my opinion. And there are way to few Fanfictions about them. Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own the Charakters or their Background Story.**_

* * *

 _"Three things cannot long stay hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth."_ Buddha.

* * *

Luke thought she would finally get used to him and maybe even like him, even only as a colleague or a friend. For deeper feelings towards him he could only dream of. _A very far and never gonna happening dream._

After that horrible trap and the death of Steven where Penelope did let him comfort her, and that night, after that case where the Unsub put his female victims in suitcases, he really thought that she warmed up to him.

Luke remembered that night so clearly. They went out all together after work for couple of drinks. They all had fun and he felt so close to all of the team, even Penelope. He felt that he is now a part of their family. After an hour or two of relaxing, JJ and Reid went home. Not longer after that, Rossi left also. Emily, Matt, Penelope and him ordered one last round. Penelope couldn't drive with her own car home cause she had too much to drink. Not that she was drunk, but enough that she wouldn't drive on her own. Emily asked her if she should drive her. Luke couldn't get that chance past him and said that he could drive her, since she almost lived on the way to his own home and for Emily it would be a detour. Matt lived in the opposite direction, so Emily and Penelope agreed.

The ride home was most part silent. No teasing, just a little bit of chatter between the two of them. Luke felt very comfortable, he liked her. Not just liking her, he had admitted to himself. He had a crush on her, a very bad one. _And she will never feel the same way. It took so long for her to even accept me on the team._

The drive home to her apartment didn't took long, since at this hour there wasn't much traffic. He parked on the street before Penelope's complex, left the car and opened the front passengers door for her. Luke helped her out of the car and brought her too her door. He waited for her too get her keys and open the door.

"Goodnight Penelope, have a good night sleep" he said to her and looked her in the eyes. He just began to move when she reached for his arm. He turned around looked at her? "Yes Chica?"

"I wanted to thank you, not only for bringing me home but also that you were there for me at the crash side, when I saw..." She hesitated.

"There is no thanks needed, I am here for you."

She looked him in the eyes and gave him a little, sweet smile. This smile had him months ago. Luke knew it was a mistake the second he did it, but he just couldn't help himself. _Finally she accepts me and now I could ruin it, because of this._ But he wanted her so badly, so he reached with one hand at her cheek, looked in her beautiful eyes, leaned towards her and put his lips on hers. Lightly, as a feather. _I can't belive it, she really reacts to this kiss._

It was as if the sun was shining on a cold, cloudy day. As if all of his past what was cradle on his shoulders would be lifted away. After a few seconds of this little, gentle kiss he lifted his head and looked in her eyes. He saw surprise and something different, but he couldn't say what it was. Her cheeks began to flush slightly. He smiled at her, brushed his cheek with his hand. He wanted to kiss her again but then.

"Oh wait. What no! Newbie what where you thinking, I... I... don't know what to say. Goodnight." And with that she turned around.

Stupid me, he thought as he drove home. He couldn't believe himself. _What where you thinking, what did you do. That's not you Luce. You are so proud of controlling your feelings all the time and now this._ He cursed at him for the rest of the way until he arrived at his house. Roxy waited for him and welcomed him home. He was so glad he had her, after that incident he wouldn't wanted to be all alone.

"Girl, tell me what was I thinking? Finally she get used to me and accepts me and what to I do? I kiss her and ruin this fragile what ever this was. She will never speak to me again. I shouldn't have done that. I should have waited and see what the future brings. Oh girl, your daddy is an idiot." Roxy looked at him, her head a little sidewards and with her intelligent brown eyes and whined a little.

"Oh I know you don't think I am an idiot but believe me, Penny thinks that or way worse."

He didn't found very much sleep that night. But well, he was used to that.

The next day in the office Luke didn't had time to talk to her, they had another case. _Damn it._

In the conference room she didn't looked at him, not once. _Concentrate. Put it aside._ He learned a long time ago to put his feelings and thoughts beside to concentrate on whats before him. That was a bad one. The Unsub was clearly experienced and to hang his victims at this places, naked, tortured and completely castrated... Ok not castrated as Spencer explained it. "Wheels up in twenty "

For the next hours and days he put his thoughts of Penelope and their kiss deep away in him. Until after the talk with the Mother of Dasha. Dasha was the connection between the victims and the Unsub.

"Cool hand Luke what you need?"

He was perplexed at that opening from Penelope and couldn't help himself but smile brightly. "Ahh, I like the way that sounds Garcia. You feeling ok?"

" Uhm, I am natural magnanimous in word and deed and when it comes your way, basket. What do you want?"

He saw from the corner of his eyes how JJ looked surprised with a small grin on her face.

"Listen, JJ and I we need to run background checks on all the male members of the Desmond family. We were told that they're all deceased but we need verification." He felt happy. The way she sounded she didn't hold a grudge or any bad feelings for him. Rater the opposite

"Cyber grave digging look for zombies, gotcha."

"You can start by double checking a death certificate for Conrad Desmond sometime in 99" JJ added a request to Penny. _Hold on, since when do you think of her as Penny in your mind? She would kill you if she knew._

"I am a genie in genealogy just rub my lamp." There was a short pause. "That came out wrong, goodbye." Penny's voice was a bit shaky at the end as the call went out.

 _Wow, I would so want to do that._ He grinned all over his face.

"Well."

"What did you do to her?" JJ asked with a smile and a very curious look on her face.

He had know idea what to answer, everything he could say would give him and his feelings away. So he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. But he felt very, very happy and couldn't wait for this case to finish and go back to see her again. He couldn't remember when was the last time he slept with such an ease. No nightmares, he use to have all the times. A good dream, a very good dream indeed.

* * *

 _"How blessed are some people whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly and brings nothing but sweet dreams."_ Bram Stoker

* * *

 **Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it. Future Chapters will come shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter. I know it's a slow going, but we all know – the route is the goal. Let me know what you are thinking. I also would appreciate some feedback since it's my first story I have ever written so far. I hope they are not too out of character.**

* * *

Homecoming means coming home to what is in your heart. ~Author Unknown

* * *

 _Finally. This case is done. I can't wait to get back._ Luke wanted to talk to Penny first thing when they would be back at the office. But maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have this talk at the bureau. So he texted Penny a message, asking her if she wanted to go for a drink, just the two of them. While waiting for an answer he started to talk to Reid on the flight home. Luke knew how hard it was for his fellow agent, who still suffered a bit from PTSS, but was doing much better the last weeks.  
JJ came to their seats and joined in on the conversation.  
Inside he waited impatiently for an answer from Penelope. He knew that she has her phone on her all the time, and yet half an hour past and still no answer. Luke tried to close his eyes for a bit but couldn't bring himself to relax. Every few minutes he checked his phone.

"You waiting for a call Luke?" JJ asked a bit nosy.  
"Uhm, ah no, not really." Luke shrugged and put his phone away.  
"Yeah sure. You looked at that phone at least 20 times in the past hour." JJ said with a little smile.  
"No, it was 25 times in one hour and 7 Minutes" Reid barged in.  
"Really guys, its nothing." Luke cursed himself silently, of course they would see it, they were Profilers after all.

 _Bzzzzzzzz._

The Phone in his pocket vibrated. He reached instantly for it. Rolling his eyes at himself when JJ was speaking to Spencer in a hushed voice. "He wasn't waiting for it. Never ever."  
" _Hey Newbie, not a good idea. Also I have plans."_ Luke read the message at least five times, and didn't realize that his shoulders dropped a bit and his face turned to a blank visage until JJ converse to him.  
"Bad news?" She put a hand on his arm and was clearly concerned.  
"Nah everything's fine." Luke forced himself to smile.  
"You know you can talk to us, right? We're here for you, we are a family, you know that." JJ said to him with a insightfully smile and Spencer nodded his head to her words.  
"I know guys, thank you. It was just something unexpected, and you know, I'm not so the..." He shrugged.  
"Talking guy. Yes we know, but you need to know that you can if you want to. Anytime." JJ was worried a bit. In the last year she never saw him so down, or that he showed his feelings so obviously. But there was not much she could do when he didn't want to talk about it, and she was never a person to push someone.

 _I don't get it._ First Penelope ignored him, then she was completely different on the phone and now that. Luke was totally confused. For the rest of the flight he was deeply in thoughts. They landed and drove back to Quantico. As always Penelope was still there to welcome them home. She hugged all of them, everyone except him. "Welcome home Newbie. So glad you are all back in one piece." She smiled at all of them. _That smile. It is perfect. It is heaven._ Even with her rejection of his invitation he still felt his heart beat a bit faster when he saw that smile. When he saw her.  
He took his go bag, said good bye to everyone and walked away with a rigid step. The whole team looked after him as he quickly left them behind.

Penelope went to her office to grab her stuff, when JJ came to her.  
"You should really try to be a bit nicer to Luke. Like that phone call. You made him smile. By the way, what was that about?" Penelope lightly shook her head. JJ took her hands in hers and squeezed them a bit. "On the flight home, he was waiting impatiently for a message, and when he got it, he was devastated. Or at least down, hard to tell with Luke." Penelope lightly smiled about that. "But I never saw him like that in all the past months. And now you welcomed us all back with a hug, except for him. I thought you were finally accepting and starting to like him. Its not like you, to be so resenting towards anyone. And when he left before, I can't but feel that he is kinda lost."  
"Mhhhm, I know sugar." Penny sighed heavily. "I really can't explain why I react to him this way. But I'll be better. I promise my blonde beautiful gorgeous friend." Penelope smiled at JJ, but not as bright as she normally does.  
"You don't need to be better Penny, just be who you are to Luke as you are to us." With that they headed out of the office and to the elevator.

 _Bzzzzzzz._

Luke was almost asleep as he grabbed his phone. He squeezed his eyes shut because of the bright light from the display. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he got a message from Penelope.  
" _Sorry brown sugar for my short unpersonalized message. And for not welcoming you home properly. Its just, I don't know how do deal with you. After you know... Well doesn't matter, see you bright and shiny tomorrow at the bureau. Sweet dreams Newbie. xo Penelope"_  
Luke smiled when he read the message. Maybe she wasn't mad at him about that kiss after all. Maybe she just really didn't know what to think about it. _We really need to talk._  
So he began to type his answer.  
" _Its ok Penelope. But we really should talk about that kiss. At least that we're not awkward toward each other. Good night beautiful."_ He forced himself not to send her a kissing smiley. And rolled his eyes over himself.

The first thing tomorrow when he catches Penelope alone, he wants to ask her to go out again. _Alone._ He needed to know, this roller-coaster of feelings he lately was experiencing wasn't doing him any good. Luke never felt so attracted to a women before and was so unsure about it at the same time. _Not good for my state of mind at all. I can't wait for tomorrow._ And with this thought he finally fell asleep. But it was not as a peaceful sleep as the night before.  
The next morning in the office, before he got the chance to speak to Penelope, Spencer told him that Prentiss wanted to see him. So he walked to her office.

"I heard you were looking for me."  
"Yeah come on in, have a seat." Emily pointed at the chair. Her desk was full of folders with reports.  
"Oh oh. Am I in trouble?" Luke asked with a little smile.  
"Well we do have to talk about one of your FT3O2s. Your report about what happened on the roof with Scratch."  
Luke was really not thrilled to talk about that topic. He wrote the report but was a little light on the details, he knows that. But what had happened on that roof, it was still very present on his mind. Even if he didn't wanted it to be.  
Emily was talking about the press and that Scratch was an known enemy. With a inner sigh he began to report to her what had happened that night in details. He pointed out that Scratch was begging for help, more then once, and that he didn't try to pull him up, so Scratch fell more then 50 feet, she answered with a sympathetic voice, "That was intense."  
"For all of us" Luke answered with a little nod.  
"You did the right thing, with Scratch. If you'd reach for him he would have pulled you down. You followed protocol."  
"I know", he said with a little bit of relieve,but he still felt somewhat guilty. He knew that Scratch deserved to die, but he wondered. Was it because he deserved to die that he didn't help him, that he wanted him to be dead or was it really just following protocol? Luke was a strong guy, he knew that. He wasn't bragging about it, it was simply a fact. So he could have pulled him up, knowing Scratch wouldn't have the strength to pulled him down. He was almost sure about that. And yet, he didn't do it. Another thing on his conscience and he was sure, another memory for his nightmares.  
"So what you just told me, would you write it up?" Prentiss looked at him with a concerned expression.  
"You got it boss."  
"Ok thank you." She gave him a little smile and attended again to the reports on the desk, when he began to walk towards the door as the phone started to ring.  
 _Oh great. Writing this report again and what had happened. As if I needed a reminder of that._  
"Prentiss." Luke heard Emily answering the phone. "Secretary Duke!" Luke stopped at the door sill and turned around, hearing her voice turning fierce.

"Just got a call from Homeland Security" Emily said as she and Luke where walking towards the others and to the television that was hanging on the wall.  
"Hey whats going on?" JJ asked.  
There was a workplace shooting at an office, a pc-gaming company. He had a few flight simulator games from them. He mentioned it and saw from the corner of his eyes that Penelope glared at him for a moment.  
Apparently Homeland Security was asking for their help, must be a bad one otherwise they would'nt want us in.  
The talking about the shooting continued, questions occur about terrorism, a coordinated attack or a lone wolf. But since the situation was not fully disclosed, they had not an answer for any of that.  
"Wheels up in 10", Emily said to the team.

It was a taff case. The victims of the shooting with the massive gun shot wounds at the first scene, and then on the second, it reminded him of the war. And the things he had seen. It brought back a lot of memories. No good ones.  
As they discovered more and more details about the Unsub, a drone operator who had a breakdown because of guilt at what he had done and also was suffering from PTSS for sure, Luke could understand him. Not that he ever would approve of killing other people or anything, but the guilt that the young man must have felt on his counscience. He had a lot of guilt also inside of him, for other reasons but not so far away from the Unsubs's.  
He was glad when they finished the job and that they could arrest the CEO from the government contract company.

On the flight home, Luke had a lot of thoughts about the past. He didn't wanted to be all alone that night and when they would finally arrive it would be to late to pick up Roxy. _I need a distraction, I can't think about that case. And the past. I can't have the memories brought back to me. It took me too long to put them aside._

When they were back in the office, all Luke wanted to do when he finished the paperwork was to go to Penelope and ask her if she wanted to eat with him. Not only that he wanted to finally talk to her, but to be in her warm, lovely and full of happiness presence. He longed for that so much in that moment, after these days and this case. He was almost scared of how much he wanted to see and talk to her. _See her smile, hear her voice._ He heard JJ a few months back inviting Penelope to a Thai Restaurant, and remembered that Penelope was thrilled about it and that she said she loved Thai food. So he walked into her office to ask her out for dinner, but she was not there. The Computers were shut down, the Monitors off. _Fuck. She must already be on her way home. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I should have texted her._ But he knew exactly why he didn't. He didn't wanted to hear another "no". Not that night. He couldn't have borne he went back to his desk. Before he headed to Penelope's office he had finished the report about Scratch and what had happened and gave it to Emily. He looked at his emails and saw that he got some information about Peakstone and that the government ended the contract with them. _At least one good news tonight._ As he began to put his things together to get home, he saw that the light in Emily's Office was still on. Not wanting to be alone he decided to go buy some food and ask her if she wanted to eat with him. He liked her, not as he liked Penelope of course, just as a good friend. He could talk to her, easier then with most other people and she knew some things of his past, where he did his tours with the Rangers and such. He normally didn't talk about that to anyone except for some of his family members. So Luke got out of the bureau and drove the short way to the next Thai Restaurant.

When he got back he stepped into her office and told her about Peakstone and the information he received previously. Her desk was even fuller of paperwork then before. So he held the food up.  
"No way, you brought dinner? Och, that is so perfect." He could hear in her voice that she really was thrilled about it. He felt a little guilt that she wasn't his first choice for the dinner plans. But what should he have said? _I wanted to eat with Penelope and she is gone so I'm stuck with you?_ That wouldn't be the truth either, he liked Emily's company and besides he was glad not to be all alone.  
She meant that they should eat together but then remembered Roxy and that is was also late. He told her that he couldn't pick Roxy up because it was to late anyways so they went together to the table and set down.  
"Eating alone in the office is the worst" Emily spoke as she put her food on the table.  
Luke laughed a little and answered to her "Tell me about it."  
"And why is it that I always come home to an empty refrigerator?" she continued.  
They began to eat and chatted about different things and he even laughed some times. He asked her one of two questions about Penelope in between, trying to learn as much as he could about her.

"You ask a lot of questions about Penny" Emily wondered.  
"Yeah well, she's not exactly a fan of mine I guess, and it's very hard to get to know her. I see the way she acts with you all and since she does not let me get to know her, I sometimes I ask you guys. Just being a bit curious". Luke was not very happy that Emily caught up on him with his questions.  
"I get it. She is different around you. And it has been months you joined the team. She should have get used to you by now. I will need to talk to her."

Luke just wanted to say that it wasn't necessary for her to talk to Penelope when suddenly he heard someone walking the stairs up also there was a voice coming closer "Why is my super sexy Unit Chief still here?" Penelope was saying as she stepped into the office. Emily and Luke both turned around just in time to see her eyes growing bigger and that her face was turning into a little bit of a shock.  
"Hey Pen, what are you still doing here? Luke was so nice and brought me dinner, since I needed to work late with all the paperwork" Emily answered here and pointed her thumb back at her desk.

 _Fuck. Where the hell did she come from, she was gone, I looked for her._ He peered down at the table and then back to here. _What will she think._ He knew what it could look like, even when it was nothing more then a meal and some company.  
"Oh wow. Sorry my lovely friends" Penelope said after a few silent moments, "I helped some guys down on the second floor with some computer problems and then remembered I forgot something in my office. I saw that your light was one my fluffy Chef. I didn't mean to interrupt". Her voice sounded nervous, and as fast as she spoke, something was definitely bothering her. And with that Penelope walked away. _Walking away? No it looks like she's escaping. Damn it._

"Penny wait" Emily shouted after her with a puzzled look. As her eyes wandered back to where Luke was sitting, Luke's face full of remorse among a lot of other things, she spoke to him. "What the hell was that all about, and whats with that look on your face?"  
"Uhm, ahm, well..." Luke had no idea what to answer. And his mind was not exactly in this conversation at all.  
She could clearly see he was very uncomfortable and speculation rose in her as she thought about the last months and the interactions between the both of them. The questions from him about her and also the other way around, Penelope was curious about him to. With what she just learned she finally started to see all of it from a different point of view, and then it clicked.  
Luke was still sitting rigid at the table and locking back to the door where Penelope left just a minute or two ago.

"You should go after her, you know. And tell her." Emily said with a gentle voice.  
Luke was startled and looked at her. "Uhm what? What shall I tell her?" He asked confused.  
"Luke, remember? We are Profilers, and well, with your expression, and with hers, it is a little bit obvious I think. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. So go and talk to her."  
He sighed and began to stand up, "I don't know what you mean, but thanks. And please, don't tell the others, whatever you think is going on."  
"Of course not, bye Luke" she said to him, with a wink of her eye as he was leaving her office. He began to run to the elevator, hopefully to catch up with Penelope before she was gone.

 _Am I actually running? When was the last time you ran for a women? Never. Y_ ou answer to yourself. _Please, please let me catch up to her._

* * *

God understands our prayers even when we can't find the words to say them. ~Author Unknown

* * *

 **I promise that in the next chapter it will get more interesting. But I don't want to press this story to fast.**

 **I also have some ideas about One Shots. Not sure if I should write and post them, don't know if there would be interest in them.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story so far. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Work is a bit much at the moment, so not every day an update. Thank you all for your feedback. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 _If you're never scared or embarrassed or hurt, it means you never take any chances. ~_ Julia Sorel (Rosalyn Drexler), See How She Runs, 1978

* * *

 _Am I actually running? When was the last time you ran for a women? Never, you answer to yourself. Please, please let her be there._

Luke was right through the glass doors when the elevator doors closed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!_ He pressed the button for the elevator at least a dozen time, but of course it was too late. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Luke froze for a moment and then started running for the staircase. _Maybe, just maybe, I get to the parking deck in time._ He was running as fast as he could, almost tripping twice on the way down. _Come on you idiot. Run, faster!_ Finally the last stairs, he could see the door to the garage. With his speed he wanted to throw the door open, too bad he forgot that the door wasn't one to push. So he collided painfully with the steel before him, almost falling down on the floor.

"Ouch, for Christ sake." He pulled the door open, cursing loudly, he then started to ran again to Penelope's parking spot.

"Penelope, wait! Penelope!" He shouted just as she started to pull out of her parking lot. _Come on Luke, just a few feet more._ But it was too late, he tried to run after the car but he was out of breath. Normally he had a very good constitution but colliding with this door, it punched all of his breath out. _Think Luke, think. You need to talk to her. Think. Her address. You need her address._ As quickly as he could he pulled out his phone, starting to write JJ a message.

"JJ, I need Penelope's Home address, quickly. Its an emergency. Luke."

While he was writing the message he was going towards his own car. As soon as he had sent the message to JJ, he started to text Penelope.

"Pen, please we need to talk. I need to talk to you. Please."

Luke was not the begging type of man, but he knew, if he couldn't clear everything out with Penelope now, there would be no chance for whatever the future may be holding out for them. He knew that Penelope would not read his message until she was home. There would be no way she would look on her phone while driving.

As soon he was seated in his SUV he started to drive after Penelope. He didn't knew her exact address, but at least he knew in which part of town she lived. He forced himself not to go over the speed limit, but it was hard not to do.

* * *

A few minutes later his phone vibrated. With one hand on the steering wheel, he grabbed with his other hand his phone, JJ was calling. Good that his car had a hands-free car kit , so he picked up.

"JJ? Hi, I really need Garcia's Address now."

"Luke what the hell is going on? Is Penelope hurt? Is she in danger?" JJ's voice was fearful.

"Damn, no sorry. Its not that kind of an emergency, so sorry, I didn't wanted to frighten you." Luke again cursed at him silently.

"For all what is holy, Luke. You scared the shit out of me. Whats going on? Why do you need Penny's address in the middle of the night?" JJ was obviously not happy with him.

"JJ, I promise I will tell you later or tomorrow, but please, just give me the address. It's really important. And if you can't wait for an explanation, then call Emily. But please, just give me Penelope's Address before."

JJ paused for a moment as if she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Fine, I send it to you ASAP. But when it's not important, or Penelope will be angry that you showed up at her home, we will have a problem, we two. Understood?"

"Yes, understood. Thank you." With that the call was through. A few seconds later his phone gave out the tone for a new message. He opened the message, finally he got Penelope's address, and also a reminder from JJ that he should be better having a very good explanation for all of this if he wanted to live another day.

Luke chuckled. The thought of JJ all furious and angry, this fragile looking women, threatening him. He stopped soon enough, remembering how strong JJ was inside and outside, and that she meant every word. Penelope was one of her best friends, all hell would break loose if she thought that Penelope was hurting. _You better figure out a good explanation Luke, or you are even in more trouble than now._

* * *

 _Are you kidding me?_ Every damn signal was turning red. _Good, that you don't believe in signs Luke. Or else you would think that fate is trying to show you something. Stop with that nonsense._ _Better you think about what you are going to do when you reach Penelope's. What will you tell her? How will she react?_ Luke's mind was full of doubts.

After another ten minute drive, he pulled in the street where Penelope was living. Looking for the right number, not seeing much in the dark, he then saw Penelope's car. Finally, a little luck tonight. He spotted a parking spot just a few feet away. He pulled over and got out of the car.

He began walking towards the entrance of Penelope's Apartment complex, with each step slowing down, with each step he got more nervous. When he reached the door, he let out a long, heavy breath. His fingers rubbing over his neck. _Pull it together, man. What are you afraid of? Maybe that I could loose her before even getting a chance?!_ With that thought he pulled the door open, looked at his phone, for the number of Penelope's Apartment JJ sent him.

* * *

As he reached her door, he statied himself one last time. Then he knocked. He waited a few seconds, and knocked again. No reaction. A third time he knocked. Still nothing. But then he heard a small noise.

"Penelope? Please open the door." Again, no reaction. "Chica, I'm going to stand here all night until you open that door so we can talk." Luke waited for a response. "I mean it, I'm not going away. Not this time. I made that mistake the last time, not doing it again."

With this last sentence he realized that he already knew where Penelope was living before JJ send him the address. He was here before. Where all the confusion started, when he had kissed her. _My god, how could I forget that. Am I going crazy?_ Luke couldn't believe himself.

He had no idea how this memory could have been erased from his mind. Not the memory of the kiss. Of course not. How could he ever forget that? The feelings he had. The comfort he felt. As if he would finally be there where he belonged. It must have been the stress, the shock or maybe the adrenaline. He tried to reason with himself.

* * *

"Penelope, come on. Its not very cozy out here." Luke tried again after a few minutes, knocking again at the door.

"Go away, just go away" he could hear her through the door. Penelope's voice low and trembling.

"No Pen, I'm not going away. Not until we talked." Luke felt a longing in his heart, hearing Penelope's voice. He just wanted to pull her in his arms, comfort her, be the man she wanted.

"I will not open this door, go away. Go back to Em..." The sentence abruptly stopped.

"Go back where? There's no place I'd rather want to be, Penelope. Except in your living room, talking with you."  
Again no reaction. Luke let out a loud sigh, and sat down, leaning his back against the wall opposite from the door. He meant it, he would not go away.

He pulled his phone out and tried to figure out what to write JJ, how to explain something he didn't fully understood himself.

A few minutes later he started typing.  
"Sorry, JJ for all the trouble. To be honest, I can't explain truthfully what's going on. I'm not sure myself. It's something personal between her and me. Don't worry. I am really sorry for scaring you."

There was no reply. Great, now all of them ignore me. Luke sat there for half an hour, knocking at least another dozen times.

After 40 minutes of pondering what to do, he could finally see that Penelope was opening the door, quickly he stood up.

"You're still here. Why?" Penelope looked at him with wide, red eyes, wearing a black bathrobe with flowers in various colors on it.

"I told you, I'm not going away. But I must admit I was getting a little worried that one of your neighbors might call the police." Luke said with a little smile and walking a bit closer to the door.

"What do you want Luke?"

He reached out for one of her hands, giving it a little squeeze. "Just talking Penelope. Explain myself. Clear up all the misunderstanding."

Penelope let out a heavy sigh, but not pulling her hand away from his. "Then come on in."

She led the way into her living room. Her home was even more colorful that he could have imagined. The atmosphere felt warm and cozy, every detail screaming out Penelope's character.

"So then talk" Penelope sat down on her couch, waiting for him to start speaking. Luke sat down beside her, again taking her hand.

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you the next morning, the morning after I kissed you. I shouldn't have walked away that night, I realize that now. Then we got a new case, and I wanted to talk to you personally, not on the phone. I wanted to tell you, how I feel. What that kiss meant to me. Then you flirted with me, you remember that call? I was so relieved that you were not mad at me, and was hoping that you maybe would feel the same way I do. But when I wrote you, and asked you out for drinks and you responded that way, I was devastated. Penelope, I'm not good with words, and even less showing my feelings to someone. This last case, it was... ruff. And all I wanted to do tonight was to see you, maybe going out for dinner, talking. Your presence always lightens me up, you let me forget all the pain. When I am with you, I am happy, I have no sorrows. I didn't write you this evening, not wanting to get another no. When I came to your office tonight, you were already gone, or so I thought. This case brought memories back, I didn't wanted to have. So when I saw that Emily was still in the office, I got out and bought food. It was a spontaneous idea. I wanted some company. Wanted to talk to someone, not be alone with my memory. And with Emily I always could talk easily. There are no feelings other then friendship. I had not other place to go to. Please, believe me, when I tell you, there was nothing more to what you saw at the office, just two colleagues eating together."

* * *

Luke and Penelope looked at each other, his expression serious with a lot of feelings underneath, hers puzzled, then hopefully. Her cheeks lightly flushed, a smile starting to spread.

"So, you like me?" Penelope asked, still a bit of a doubt in her voice.

Luke raised a hand, resting it on her cheek, his thumb lightly caressing her skin.

"That would be the understatement of the year. It's much more then just liking you. I never felt this way before. I will not speak of love, just yet, because love is the strongest of all feelings and I don't say something like that easy. But I guess, if I'll be honest, I'd say I am falling in love with you Penelope Garcia. From the first time I ever saw you, heard you talk and laughing, I had no chance at all. My heart was yours from the very beginning, and it still is."

Penelope's mouth wide open, her eyes blinking, trying to let all of that sink in.

"Phew, for a man who says he is not good with words, you know exactly what to say to a women to make her heat beat faster and forgetting everything else." His smile turning into a little grin, but Penelope could see that he also began to flash a little at her words.

"After you laid your heart out before me, I will do the same." Luke was afraid, she could break his heart easily. He swallowed hard and gave her a little nod that she should continue.

* * *

"First, I would have never let you in here, if I hadn't talked to Emily. She told me that there was nothing between you too, and she also told me how startled you were when you saw my reaction in her office. That said, I want to explain my behavior of the last days and weeks to you after that kiss." She paused for a moment, trying to gather her courage. "When you kissed me that night, I was so happy. For the first moments. Then my head started to spin around, why you would do that. Believe me when I say, that I had my fair share of men who just wanted one thing. My head said that a man, good looking as you, would be the same as so many other guys, my heart was saying something different. That you are a good man, that I should be happy, that you liked me. And then there was the thought of work in my mind. We work together. How should it work out between us, either way? That day, with the phone call, I was brave, but when you asked me to go out on some drinks, I got cold feet again. And today, well I tried to get enough courage together, for going to you and asking you out. And when I finally was ready, I saw you eating, talking, flirting and laughing with Emily. It was like a kick in my guts. I thought that my first apprehension was right, and that you just kissed me for, you know, getting in my bed. I am sorry, I thought so bad of you. Deep in my heart, I knew you weren't that kind of guy but I was so afraid to get hurt. I still am. But Luke, I also have feelings for you. Deep feelings, I must say, that's why I am so afraid, you could hurt me so much. And I still don't know how it will work out with us working together. What if it doesn't work out?"

* * *

Luke's heart felt so released as he heard her talking. _Everything will be okay now. She has feelings for me. I am so damn fortunate._

"Pen, I am so happy. You can't imagine how happy I am. You made me the happiest man alive. And I know, we have much to figure out. But we will figure it out together. Just answer me one question, do you want to be with me as much I want to be with you?" Penelope's heart was beating so fast, her belly turning up and down, she needed to clear hear voice. "Yes Luke. Of course I want to" and as soon as she spoke her last word, Luke reached for her, put his arms around her and held her tight. Both of them felt in this moment only happiness, warmth and were full of joy. To soon Luke backed away a bit, laying one hand on the side of Penelope's face again.

"I should have asked you that the last time, but would it be okay if I would kiss you now?" Penelope didn't bother with an answer, she just pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

All of her doubts vanished in the same moment as their lips touched. All she could feel was her fast beating heart, the butterflies in her belly flying like crazy, Luke's body pressed against her own and a desire growing inside of her, spreading out to every inch of her body.

* * *

 _Then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down... and kissed him. And the world cracked open. ~_ Agnes de Mille

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. I wish you all a very good day. xo Winkey02**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally an update! It took me way too long, I am so sorry. But I promise there will be more soon. After this week I am on vacation and then I have time to write.**

* * *

 _You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. ~_ Dr. Seuss

* * *

 _All of her doubts vanished in the same moment as their lips touched. All she could feel was her fast beating heart, the butterflies in her belly flying like crazy, Luke's body pressed against her own and a desire growing inside of her, spreading out to every inch of her body._

* * *

Luke needed all of his control not to turn this kiss into much more. He desired Penelope more than any other woman before her. Never in his life had he felt such passion. Of course he had girlfriends in the past, and also one or two One-Night-Stands. But never he experienced such intense feelings, it frightened him madly.

After they kissed each other for a long time, they broke apart to catch some breath. Penelope was sitting beside him, her hand not letting go of his.

A little breathless she looked at him with a question in her eyes. "What now, my hot chocolate?"

Luke needed to clear his voice before he answered her with a deeper voice then usually.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do we do now? Not right now, tomorrow at work and the day after? Emily knows, JJ probably figured it out also, after you wrote her. You know, there are rules at work. No relationships in the same unit." Penelope was really worried, they couldn't hide it, Emily was their Unit Chief and she already knew.

"We'll figure it out. We talk to Emily, maybe she can put some strings. Or I will transfer to another unit." Luke rubbed his neck with his free hand, with his other hand he gave Penelope's a little squeeze.  
He didn't _want_ to transfer into another unit, he liked the BAU. _No, I love it._ The job was important to him, it grew on him. He could have never imagined that it would mean so much to him, that he would find the love of his life there and such good friends.

"No, no. I know you love the BAU. You can't leave, I would not want to be the reason why. You would not be happy anywhere else." Penelope's voice was trembling, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Baby, it's not happening, we will find a way. And even if it really comes to that, I would gladly transfer. There is nothing more in this world I want, then you. If it means to stay with you, I would do anything." Luke would not regret such a decision for a second, he meant every word of it.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. You really need to learn to accept how much I care and like you Pen."

Luke pulled her again closer and started kissing her again. Soon he was laying on the couch, Penelope upon him. His hands wandering up and down her back, her hands on his chest. They talked and kissed for another hour. The ups and downs of this day was exhausting for Penelope, she could barely keep her eyes open and she fell asleep beside Luke.

* * *

He smiled down at her, brushed a strand of hair from her face, and stood up. He reached down to her and gently lifted her up. He carried her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, and covered her with her blanket. He kissed her forehead, said a hushed "good night" and wanted to go to his own house, but before he could leave the room he heard her saying in a low voice.

"Stay. Don't leave."

Luke sighted heavily. Not that he wanted to leave her, but to stay in the same bed with her, the entire night, no touching her, no loving her, he did not know if he would bear it.

"Please." Penelope voice was full of sleep but she smiled at him. Luke just couldn't say no.

He laid down beside her, put one of his hands under her head and the other around her and pulled her close.

"Women, you are killing me, you know that?" His private part got bigger the moment she was close to him, her perfect butt pressing against his manhood.

"I can feel that." Penelope giggled. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she was just too exhausted. The roller-coaster of feelings today, the work, it was simply too much. A second later she was asleep once again.

First it was hard for Luke, so to speak. But when Penelope laid beside him, completely relaxed and a happy smile on her face, it was in fact easier then he had thought. He wanted her badly, but to have her in his arms, watching her sleep, he felt at peace and was happier then in a long time. He even got a an hour or two of sleep.

Too soon the sun started to beam into Penelope's bedroom and Luke woke up. Penelope was still in his arms, but she turned around in the night. Her face was now laying on his chest, one hand on his hip. He looked down at her and all he could do for another few minutes was smiling and shaking his head in disbelieve. He couldn't quite get his head around, that this perfect women was feeling the same for him as he felt for her.

His gaze then fell on the clock, and realizing what time it was, he forced himself to get away from the warmth of the bed and the beautiful women beside him. He silently went to the bathroom and then left.

* * *

A few hours later Penelope started to wake up slowly. She could still smell Luke's scent on the sheets but when she opened her eyes he was gone. The sheets he was lying on were cold, his body heat gone. _It wasn't a dream. He was here._ Penelope smiled all over her face. _Maybe he's in the living room, he probably did not want to wake me up._

Penelope went to the bathroom, after finishing the urges and brushing her teeth and her hair she went into the living room. Luke's shoes were gone, nowhere a sign of him. Penelope's shoulders dropped a little but then she saw a note on the couch desk.

"Good Morning beautiful,

You looked so peaceful, I did not want to wake you.

I am sorry I left, I really didn't want to, but I needed to pick up Roxy.

I hope you will go out with me tonight for dinner, I pick you up at 6pm.

Last night was great, even when it was very hard for me. ;-)

I miss you already.

With Love,

Luke."

Penelope giggled. She went to the kitchen to grab some food. She realized that she skipped dinner yesterday. She wanted to go out eating something with Luke, and when she saw him and Emily, all thoughts of food vanished from her mind. And after, she was too occupied with being jealous and being sad the same time, that she totally forgot to eat something. And then, well then she was too distracted with kissing this hotness of a man. _My man._

It was a Saturday, she had nothing to do, only to shop some groceries and then she could daydream. Of Luke, of the dinner with him and the night after. When she thought about that, her entire body turned hot and her mouth went dry.

She still was worried about the work and the no relationship rules, but Luke's trust that everything would turn out right, she started to have some hope.

She wrote Emily and also JJ. Emily about the rules and JJ do tell her what happened. JJ would be almost as happy for her as she herself was.

A few moments later Penelope got an answer from Emily.

"Luke already told me and asked for help. I am _so_ happy for the both of you. I am already trying to pull some strings. I get it done, don't worry, just be happy."

Penelope let out a sigh of relieve. Her heart full of joy that Luke already had contacted Emily and was trying to solve the problem so they could be together without worrying.

* * *

A few hours and a lot of messages later with Luke and also with JJ, JJ wanted to know everything, every detail, everything they talked, Penelope went into the shower and starting then to prepare herself for the date. She was so nervous and happy. She knew deep down, that this date would be great.

She switched her outfits at least a dozen times until she was satisfied. It was almost 6 o'clock. She was just finished with her hair when the doorbell rang. She pressed the button for the entrance door to open, looked once again at herself in the mirror and walked then to her door to open up.

And there he was. She was stunned the moment she saw him. He looked so sexy in his shirt, with two buttons open, his hair styled perfectly and his smile. That smile softened her knees.

"Hi, Chica. You look stunning." Luke's eyes wandered up and down on her body, and when he looked Penelope in the eyes his smile grew. He had his hands around his back, and when he put them in the front Penelope could see a dozen red roses coming from behind his back. Her mouth opened, trying to find some words as she took the roses from him.

"Thank... Thank you Luke. They are beautiful. And I must say, you do look good as well." Penelope's voice sounded a little breathless. He gave her a small kiss before she walked back into her place.

After she put the roses in a vase, they went out and drove to the restaurant. It was a fancy Italian restaurant, they ordered some wine and food. They talked and laughed the entire time, both feeling comfortably in each others presence.

* * *

After they finished the food and drank another glass of wine, Penelope said that she needed to go to the Lady´s room to refresh herself. Luke nodded, smiled at her and said he would meanwhile pay the bill and would then wait for her at the bar.

Penelope looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, checking if her make-up was still good and realizing that her cheeks had a light red color. The wine was not the reason for it, she knew, but the thought of what would come next was. She couldn't wait.

When she left the bathroom and turned in the direction of the bar, her feet got stuck in the movement. She just could not believe what she saw there.

Luke was standing at the bar, talking and smiling to another woman. A beautiful, sexy woman. Black hair, brown skin and her figure, like a model. The woman's face brightened even more as Luke said something to her. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

That was too much for Penelope to watch, so she turned and walked to the exit. She almost ran despite her high heels. Her eyes began to fill with tears. _How could he? How?_

* * *

 _Jealousy is vengeful — not to its target but to ourselves. ~_ Terri Guillemets

* * *

 **Oh no, what on earth did Luke do!? What a twist. Don`t worry, you all will soon know who this woman is. :)** _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I didn't update my stories for a few days. But next week I will make it up to you (I'm on leave, yay). Starting today, for me it's already "tonight", posting this chapter and the next one soon after. Because the next chapter will be the one we all have waited for (even me, haha).**

* * *

 _You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment unless you trust enough. ~_ Frank Crane

* * *

 _That was too much to bare for Penelope, so she turned around and almost ran to exit. Her eyes starting to fill with tears. How could he? How?_

Penelope had no plain thought in her mind. When she reached the street before the restaurant she stopped a taxi and jumped in. She needed a friend. So she said the address to JJ.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Luke talked to the other woman and was getting nervous because Penelope was far too long gone.  
"Maria, can you go look in the bathroom for Penelope? She should have been back minutes ago." Luke's voice was worried. He asked himself what could have happened. _Was she sick? Was the food bad?_

A minute later Maria came back and said that no one was in the Lady's room. Luke was now really worried. He excused himself from Maria and said that he needed to look for her. Maria was very understanding and got back to her own table.  
Luke tried to call Penelope but she didn't pick up. He asked the receptionist if she saw Penelope, describing her and what she was wearing.

"Yes, I saw her leaving. In a rush. She came from the bathroom and was walking to the bar when she stopped and rushed outside, she looked as she would start to cry any minute."

"Thank you." Luke went outside to look for Penelope. When she was nowhere to be found he went to his car. He tried to figure out why Penelope fled like that. He reached his car, Penelope was also not here. He tried to call her again but went straight to voice mail. He then jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to Penelope's apartment. He thought about the whole evening, they had fun, all was great. Then she went to the bathroom. What happened? When his thought reached the point where he was talking to Maria, telling her he finally won Penelope's heart, she was really happy for him, hugged and kissed him. _That couldn't be it! She couldn't be that jealous, could she?_ Luke had no other explanation. That was the only thing what would make some sense. Some sense, not much. To get jealous because of a hug and a kiss on the cheek, that seemed nothing like Penelope. Luke was confused beyond.

After a short while he reached Penelope's apartment and ring the bell. But no answer. He went outside to see if there would be some light on, but the windows he was able to see, they were all dark.

* * *

Meanwhile Penelope reached JJ´s home. JJ was surprised to see Penelope in front of her door. She seemed totally drained.

"Penelope, what are you doing here? I thought you were out on a date with Luke? Come in." JJ led her into the living room, worried about her. Will was there also, they were watching a movie. When he saw Penelope's face he said a short hello and left the room. JJ smiled at him thankfully.

"JJ, I'm so stupid. What's gotten into me?" Penelope set on the couch, crying and shaking her head.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened, from the beginning." JJ was sitting next to Penelope, one of her arms around Penelope's shoulder.

"Oh gumdrop, we had such a great time. We went to that fancy Italian restaurant. We laughed, we had fun. We talked. Everything was perfect. I was a bit nervous, about you know, about when we leave and get home. But it was a good nervousness. I went to the bathroom, Luke was paying the bill and said he would wait at the bar for me. And then..." Penelope sobbed and cried even more then before.

JJ reached for some tissue. "What happened then?"

Penelope breathed in deeply before she continued.

"Then I came out of the bathroom and was on my way to the bar. When... When I saw Luke standing there with his back to me. He was talking to another women. A super hot and sexy women. She had wonderful black hair, and her figure, every women would envy her. He looked so happy, and the he said something to her. She smiled all over her face at him, she hugged him and kissed him." That's when Penelope started having hick-ups.

"He kissed her? Like a real kiss? That doesn't sound like Luke at all." JJ could not believe what she was hearing.

* * *

Penelope shook her head. "It.. hick... was just... hick... a kiss... hick... on the cheek... hick..."

JJ giggled a little out of relieve. "And that's why you run? Penelope, why?"

"I don't know. Hick... I have no idea what got... hick... into me. I just saw... hick... red." Penelope began to cry again, her hands hiding her face.

"You were jealous. I get that. But there was no reason there." JJ couldn't understand what got into Penelope. She was not her usually self.

"I know, JJ. I know. I already knew that on the way here. What is wrong with me?" Penelope's hand slid down her face and she grabbed JJ´s right hand.

"Oh Penelope. Nothing is wrong with you. You are in love, and I guess that triggered some bad memories and self doubts. Usually you are so self-confident." JJ tried to comfort her.

"I am, gummy bear. I am happy with myself and what I look like. It's just, I would never have thought a man like Luke would ever have an interest in me. And when I saw him with this beautiful women... I just thought that she would be a perfect fit for him, and not me." Penelope was hiding again behind her hands.

"Oh honey. Luke likes you. You know that, don't you? He was with _you_ on a date. He went after _you_ yesterday. He didn't go away. He _wants you_ , and no other women." JJ rubbed Penelope's back while she was talking. "Have you spoken to Luke, sent him a message?"

"No, I didn't. I am so ashamed of my reaction. I know he likes me, I really do know that. That's why I am so ashamed. I don't know what to say to him. He will think I am a crazy, jealous and weird person. I... I don't know what to do JJ."

"Luke is probably worried beyond, looking for you, asking himself what happened. You know what? You go to the bathroom, refresh yourself. I will write Luke, tell him that you are okay, and that you both will talk tomorrow. Alright?" JJ helped Penelope up.

"Thank you, gumdrop. Really, thank you." Penelope went to the bathroom to get a hold of herself and to clear her face from the smeared mascara.

* * *

JJ already had her phone in her hand and was writing a message to Luke.

"Penelope is here with me. She is completely drained but she is okay. She is also ashamed that she ran out on you like that." JJ sent the message and also sent him her address. She knew it would be better for Penelope to have this talk right now, before she would drive herself crazy overnight.

Luke was on edge, Penelope didn't showed up at her home. He tried to reach her but no respond. He just wanted to call Emily and JJ when he got a message from JJ.

As he walked back to his car, he read what JJ wrote him. He was relieved in an instant, to know that Penelope was alright. As soon as he was in his car he drove to the address JJ sent him.

* * *

 _If a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it._ ~Edgar Watson Howe

* * *

 **Next chapter only need a little editing and then I post it. Hope you all still like it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is another chapter. The last one was rather short, this here is a bit longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. ~_ Jonathan Carroll, _"_ Outside the Dog Museum"

* * *

 _As he walked back to his car, he read what JJ wrote him. He was relieved instantly, to know that Penelope was alright. As soon as he was in his car he drove to the address JJ sent him._

A few minutes later, Penelope was out of the bathroom, drinking a glass of water while sitting on the couch, her eyes and face now without make-up when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Luke." JJ stood up and wanted to go to the door.

"What? No. It can't be him. You said, you would tell him that I'm fine. And that we would talk tomorrow!" Penelope glanced with disbelieve up on JJ, her mind going crazy with what that meant.

"I know Honey. But I really thought it would be better when you both talked tonight and not tomorrow. You mad at me?" JJ asked concerned.

"No, no. You are right. As always. Thank you." Penelope said to JJ who was now leaving the room. She tried to prepare herself, she was so ashamed and wished she could be anywhere else. But she also knew that JJ was right.

"Hi, Luke." JJ opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi, JJ. Thank you for sending me that text. I was worried." Luke's face showed deeply concern.

"I thought so. She is in the living room. Nervous and ashamed. She is confused about herself and her reaction. Be nice and gentle." JJ walked with Luke towards the living room, because he was never there before.

"Of course, JJ. I am just glad that she is okay. Thank you." Luke said with a smile and then reached for the doorknob and opened it. He went inside, closed the door to a winking JJ and went to the couch where Penelope was sitting, not looking at him.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Luke knelt down before Penelope and reached for her hands.

Penelope still couldn't look at him. "I am so sorry Luke. I am so ashamed of myself. I don't know what's gotten into me. I am so, so very sorry."

"Chica, look at me." Luke's voice was gentle and soft. Penelope glanced down at him for a second. All she could see was concern and love.

"I was so worried. I am just glad that you are ok. Anything else we can sort out." Luke reached up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"You are not mad at me? You don't think that I am a crazy, jealous women?" Penelope looked him in the eyes when he started to grin a little.

"No, I am not mad. And well, I though think you are a little crazy, but that's one of the reason I fell for you. And for that jealous part of yours, we just will work on that okay? But believe me, when I tell you, there is no reason for you to be jealous. And there will never be a reason. I am not that kind of a man, please believe me." Luke spoke in such a serious voice that Penelope felt so released.

"I... I know that. I really don't know whats gotten into me. I am not usually this... this... dumb. As soon I was on my way here, I knew my reaction was stupid and that there was no reason to be jealous. I just hadn't had the courage to come back. I was so ashamed." Penelope looked down in her lap again.

"Darling, you need never to be ashamed of anything. Never." Luke lifted up her chin when he spoke. He looked into her eyes with such sincerity, Penelope knew she would wanted to be with this man forever. She gave a lightly nod. And then he kissed her. This kiss was so gentle and warm, she hoped it would never end.

But after a few seconds he pulled away and stood up. He held down one hand for her to grab and drew her up.

"Maybe I should drive you home now, Chica. Give JJ and Will their living room back. Oh, and so you can tell JJ on the way out, the women at the bar. Her name is Maria and she is my bigger half-sister."

He said with a little smile and a wink as they walked hand in hand out of the living room. Penelope didn't knew he had siblings or family at all, so she asked him about it, but he said he would tell her everything another time.

* * *

JJ was sitting with Will in the kitchen when she heard Luke and Penelope coming out of the living room. She smiled at Will and both went out to the entrance hall.

"Everything good?" JJ said as she saw them standing near each other holding their hands.

Luke just nodded but Penelope let go of his hand and went the few feet to JJ. She hugged her and whispered in a hushed voice. "Thank you bestie. For everything. And it was his half sister Maria."

JJ laughed at that comment. While hugging Penelope back she answered her in a whisper too.

"See, no reason to be jealous. You know I am always here for you. Anytime. Now have a good night." JJ winked at her.

They wished each other a good night and Luke brought Penelope back to his car.

"Is Roxy alone at your house?" Penelope asked him when both were sitting in his car.

"Yes, she is. I drive you home and then I need to go back to her and taking her out for a walk." Luke answered her with a smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"Then lets go and we both can walk her." Penelope looked at him, obviously a little nervous.

"You sure? It's late."

"Yes I am sure, handsome. I ruined our date, but I don't want it to be over yet." Penelope gave him such a sweet also sexy smile, his heart started to beat faster.

"Your wish is my command." Luke pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards his home. They talked about the incident before and cleared everything out. He assured her again, that with him she will never have any reasons to be jealous. She believed him and said so.

On a traffic light that was red, he leaned over to her and kissed her. The kiss lasted until the car behind them honked. Obviously the traffic light turned green. Luke pulled away, cursed slightly and started to drive again. Penelope couldn't hold back a laughter. Soon Luke joined her, and the rest of the way they teased each other.

They reached Luke's home, Penelope was here a few times before. She had taken Roxy for some walks or bringing her back when she had taken care of her while Luke was away on a case. Roxy was obvious happy that both of them were here and her tail wagged at highest speed. Luke took the leash and they went out for a late night walk.

* * *

While they were walking hand in hand, Roxy sniffling beside them, she asked him again about Maria, and that he never talked about his family.

Luke shrugged a little and said that he not often talked about this. He explained that his father got the mother of Maria pregnant before he left, going to war. He didn't knew about the pregnancy, that they were not in a relationship. His father was wounded and met Luke's mother, who was a nurse, in the military hospital were he was recovering. They fell in love and a year later they married and Luke was on his way. When his father was back in the states, he met Maria's mother again, and she told him about his daughter.

They saw each other on occasions but were not close until a few years back, when Luke's mother and father died in a car accident. They got close after that, they are each others only family left alive. Maria's mother died of cancer about a year before Luke's parents were killed in the accident. Penelope said that she was so very sorry for his loss and told him about the accident, when her own parents were killed, also in a car crash.

They both then hold their hands even tighter. He mentioned that he now had a nephew and a niece. That he talked about Penelope with Maria a lot in the last months, and that they met at the restaurant surprisingly. Luke told Penelope also, that Maria was thrilled and so happy and that she couldn't wait to meet her. Penelope mumbled that this meeting will be very embarrassing for her after her outflow earlier. Luke laughed and told her not to worry, Maria did way stranger things when she just fell in love with her now-husband.

With his last answer they were finished with the round.

* * *

"Shall I drive you home now, Darling?" Luke asked Penelope when he went inside and gave Roxy some fresh water.

"Uhm," Penelope looked shyly to him, "if you don't mind, I would like to stay."

Luke reached for her and embraced her in his arms.

"I don't know if I can behave myself another night, Chica." Luke's said in a deep and husky tone.

 _God, he sounds so sexy._ Penelope's knee were already squashy. "You, uhm, I don't want you to behave." Penelope sounded breathless.

* * *

That was all Luke needed to hear. He kissed her with fierceness and lifted her up. She clasped her feet around his waist, her dress scooted above her thighs. He carried her towards his bedroom. Roxy wanted to follow but he commanded her to her spot. Penelope giggled but stopped soon enough when Luke kissed her again. As soon as they were beside his bed he closed the door and kissed Penelope again.

"You really sure you want this? It's not too soon?" Luke whispering into her ear kissing and nibbling her earlobe.

"Ugh, psst. Stop speaking." Penelope barely could stand on her feet anymore. She never felt such an intense passion in her live. She reached under his shirt and stroke with both of her hands over his hard abs.

 _So well built._ That was the last clear thought she had that night. Because Luke's hands reached for the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down. He then pulled down one sleeve then the other, his mouth following his hands. Soon she stood only there in her lingerie. He backed away a bit and looked at her in disbelieve.

"You are so sexy." His voice full of arousal.

Under his sight Penelope got even more hot and wet then before, she never thought it could be possible.

Penelope reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. In front of her, there was a body, looking like a Greece statute. Her eyes wandered from his muscular chest down to his six pack. She glanced a little further down to see a big bulge in his trousers. She swallowed hard. _Very well built indeed._

She couldn't look any further because Luke was already kissing her again. His hands on her back, wandering down to her butt pressing her against him. His mouth escaped a groan. His tongue now licking down her throat over her cleavage until he reached her bra.

When his hands let go off her butt and where reaching for her bra to open, Penelope's hand quickly reached for the front side of his trousers. For her, he was way too overdressed. She couldn't wait to see him completely naked, his body was perfect.

As she stroke over his bulge, his mouth escaped a deep growl. She could have never imagined that a little sound like that would turn her on so much.

She opened one button after another while he opened her bra. His hands were now on her breasts. His mouth biting slightly down on her neck. His fingers playing with her nipples.

Finally Penelope had opened all buttons of his jeans and pulled his trousers down. In the dim light from outside, she could see how huge his bulge actually was. She let out a moan.

As Luke heard her moan that way, he lost his last bit of self control. He lifted her up and gently laid her down on his bed. He kissed her full of fire, his mouth wandered down, until he reached one of her breasts. His tongue played with one of her nipples, one of his hands smoothly stroking over the other.

His other hand went down her stomach, over her hip and slowly grabbing her last piece of cloth she was wearing. She lifted her butt, so he could pull it down. When she was fully naked, lying on his bed, he looked at her with a stunned expression.

"I never saw anything as beautiful and sexy as you in my life." He whispered to her. Penelope sat up and reached for his boxer short.

"I want to see all of you." She sounded breathless.

As soon as he was free of his boxer short, they kissed again. Their respective hands explored the body of the other.

When Luke's one hand was between her legs, massaging her clit with one finger, another finger inside of her, she felt the climax coming closer. She wanted to feel him inside of her, and that's what she whispered in his ear.

* * *

He pulled away from her to get a condom from the nightstand, but Penelope stopped him.

"I'm on the pill, and I guess I don't need to worry for a disease, do I?"

"No, you do not." Luke swallowed heavily.

He then kissed her again, his hands massaging her breasts. Penelope slowly opened her legs wider, he was now on top of her, between her legs. She could feel his cock at her entrance. He looked down at her, with a question in his eyes.

She just pulled his face down to kiss him and lifted herself up a bit.

Luke penetrated slowly into her. He was _really_ well built. Almost too well. But Penelope was wet and soon he fit in perfectly. He began to move, slowly. They were still kissing and for Penelope he moved too slow. She fastened her own movements and when he adjusted to her speed she could not hold back her moans any longer.

Her sounds drove Luke crazy. Both felt their climax coming soon. With one arm he hold himself up, his other hand massaging one of her breasts, his mouth and tongue biting down on her neck. That was too much for Penelope. Her climax felt like a explosion, all she could see was a white light. When Luke felt the contractions of Penelope's orgasm around him, he could not hold out any longer. With one last movement he gave in into his own orgasm. He growled out loud and Penelope could feel his sperm blasting into her.

* * *

A few moments later he lifted himself up, slid down beside her and pulled her with him.

Both were breathing hard, neither of them had ever experienced such intense feelings in their lives before.

They looked and smiled at each other. No words were needed, the eyes of the two showed all the feelings they had for one another.

Both of them were exhausted and slowly drifted away into sleep. Still holding each other close, feeling safe, loved and home in each others arms.

A few hours later Luke woke up with as much desire as before. Penelope was already awake, one of her hands stroking gentle up and down his shaft. That was the reason he woke up, obviously. She smiled innocently up at him. He let out a little laugh that ended in a groan. They continued where they stopped hours ago, continuing exploring each other bodies and finding out what the other one liked most. They did not sleep much that night.

Roxy almost forgotten outside the bedroom, until she waked them up, barking and scratching the bedroom door, the sun was already shining through the window. They needed to go with her for another round.

* * *

 _Then suddenly, with savage, passionate clasp,  
She drew him to her with an eager grasp  
And sank exhausted, yet with cheeks aflame,  
A thrill with feelings which she could not name...  
'T was pain, 't was pleasure, 't was a joy intense.  
It seemed as though along each quivering sense,  
Swift rivulets of fire had found their way  
And burned their hearts. They knew not night nor day,  
Nor life, nor death, nor aught that mortals know.  
They only knew they loved each other so..._  
~Author Unknown, "The Fall of Man"

* * *

 **Tell me please what you think. Not is this my first erotic scene I have ever wrote, it was also much harder then I thought, after all I wrote it in another language then my first. (There are a lot of vocabularys missing for me - you don't learn that in school or in movies) But I do hope it was not too bad.  
I am also not sure if I should continue with this story, let me know what you are thinking. Thank you for your feedback, I always appreciate it.**

 **(I also just saw this is the sixth chapter, what a coincidence. xD)**


End file.
